1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decision support systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods suitable for supporting decisions related to electricity production by power generation facilities that also sustain industrial production.
2. Description of the Background
The process of deregulation of the utility industry has already occurred in several states and there presently exists an increased trend toward deregulation throughout the United States. This change in regulatory environment creates the potential for altering the value of industrial power generation facilities which have been utilized for production support in businesses that require large amounts of electrical power such as air component separation facilities, oil field electric pump networks, refineries, iron production facilities, and the like. Such electrical generators may include cogenerators which produce electricity using waste heat (as in steam) from an industrial process or the use of steam from electric power generation as a source of heat. As well, the deregulation affects electrical generator plants that use more traditional forms of fuel or which have the capacity for using different types of fuel.
For companies which have developed their own electrical generation capacity, there may typically be several different types generating plants operating at the same general location, as well as numerous different locations with other generating plants. The generating plants may require different types of fuel and may typically have different generating capacities and outputs that may vary depending on the needs of the production facilities which such power generation plants sustain.
To improve the overall supply of electrical power available to the public as well as maintain power for sustaining industrial production introduces a need for handling the numerous factors for making the many electrical production decisions and electrical sales decisions. Such decisions may frequently need to be made within a time period of minutes to hours. For instance, decisions may be related to short term market circumstances during electricity peak loading. Despite the fluctuations in the available energy supply and costs of such electrical generation facilities due to many factors, and the fluctuating needs and prices of energy to sell, the decisions need to be made to profitably synchronize energy supplies and loads. The decisions should be made with the intent of increased likelihood of additional profits from electrical production facilities while avoiding potential financial risks and managing the supply of the various types of fuels to scattered electrical generation plants.
Consequently, there remains a need for a reliable, effective, procedural, reduced risk and decision support system and method suitable for handling the complex problems arising from changing the strategic importance of electrical generation facilities from production support to potential profit centers with additional electrical customers. Those skilled in the art have sought and will appreciate the present invention which addresses these and other problems.